


Просить

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Иногда надо иметь наглость, чтобы просить.Примечание: написано по заявке «Темные в качестве рабов, их усиленно перевоспитывают»Предупреждения: слейв-фик, рабство Темных узаконено Инквизицией
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог

Они все смотрят на меня. Смотрят как-то странно и будто неверяще. 

Ну да, я ворвался на закрытое слушанье без спросу и оторвал Инквизиторов от каких-то там очень важных дел, но имею на это право, между прочим. Сколько раз спасал их треклятый мир? Сколько выправлял внезапно пошатнувшиеся устои? И никто из них мне даже спасибо не сказал. А тем же Инквизиторам, к слову, за подобные масштабные вмешательства потом полагаются компенсации, доступ к быстрому восстановлению сил и исполнение просьбы, выказанной в письменном заявлении. Я же никогда ничего не требовал. Пару раз мне напоминали, что за Высшими магами закрепляются определенные льготы, но я отмахивался. Зато теперь готов идти до конца. 

— Городецкий, ваша просьба… носит официальный характер? — недовольно поджав губы, уточняет Инквизитор. Он главный по этому региону, и мне начхать, действительно ли он занят в данный момент или просто лениво дремлет под доклады своих подчиненных. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы он сразу принял решение, а не отсылал меня в высшие инстанции, чтобы лично скрепил документ своей печатью и росписью. Но куда важнее, чтобы он осознал, что настроен я решительно и отказывать мне не стоит, это чревато неприятными последствиями. 

— Официальный. Да. Абсолютно. Уже прошел год, как выживших Темных распределили под контроль надсмотровых учреждений. Но ведь Высшие маги могут подать заявку на единоличное владение рабом. Вот моя заявка. 

Инквизитор равнодушно смотрит на протянутый бланк. 

— По предписанию бывшие Темные должны содержаться в исправительных учреждениях группами, и вам это, несомненно, известно. В личное пользование они выдаются только в особых случаях, ибо процесс перевоспитания невероятно сложен и под силу лишь опытным магам. Владелец раба должен регулярно отчитываться в успехах своего подопечного, соблюдать строжайший режим.

— Инквизиторы мне задолжали, — резко напоминаю я, перебивая. Сегодня я не в роли просителя, если он не заметил, я пришел забрать свое. — Хочу раба. Без него не уйду.

Подчиненные перешептываются, а этот смотрит на меня все так же скучающе. Мою заявку кладут на стол, но ему она не интересна.

— Возможно, мы могли бы похлопотать. Все-таки ваши заслуги неоспоримы. И… через пару… месяцев, да, определенно, через несколько месяцев вам могут передать на небольшой срок молодого оборотня. Или же ведьму. Выбор будет непрост, но вы заполните анкету, укажите свои предпочтения, и… если Великий Гесер будет не против, то… 

— Городецкий, как понимаю, желает заполучить конкретного раба, — встревает еще один Инквизитор. Я медленно сглатываю и не знаю, радоваться такой его осведомленности или же, наоборот, паниковать. Но — до конца. Надо идти до конца. Точка.

Как странно все опрокинулось с ног на голову. Грянул день Реформации, и численное преимущество позволило Инквизиции сменить режим и переписать Договор, а позже еще и упразднить Дозоры. Темные, не согласные с урезанием свободы, подняли бунт и проиграли, за что и поплатились, лишившись жизни. Более хитрые выжили и кое-как приспособились. И, что удивительно, Темные из инквизиторских рядов бунт не поддержали, а на сегодняшний день официально числятся неприкосновенными и «лояльными» к действующему режиму. Мне же с самого начала претила мысль участвовать в этом идиотизме, и мы с семьей удачно просуществовали год в дальнем городке у границы региона, и заступничество Гесера пришлось весьма кстати. Инквизиторы сделали вид, что забыли про наше существование, но два дня назад меня зачем-то понесло в столицу; сейчас я и сам себе не объясню, что послужило истинной причиной, но все закончилось предсказуемо — очередными проблемами. И вот теперь я стою перед Инквизиторами и намерен идти до конца: или они удовлетворят мою просьбу, или вынесут отсюда трупы. Много трупов. Стольких даже сумрак не примет, захлебнется избытком крови. Главный Инквизитор скуку свою уже подрастерял, почуял мой настрой, подобрался весь, насторожился. 

— Завулон, — читает он имя в моей заявке и удивленно таращится на меня. Я лишь киваю. Все верно. Именно его я и хочу. Выдадут, куда они денутся. Гесер сказал, что побоятся, но я знаю, что выдадут. Гесер вообще много чего говорил, когда я этой ночью к нему нагрянул и обвинил во всем, чем только можно. Смешно, конечно же, — по сути, это не я выбрал, а меня. Впрочем, как всегда. Гесер сразу так и сказал, что Завулон вычислил того, кто с ним не справится, кто запляшет под его дудку, вот и напросился. Я спорил. И кричал. Но Гесер помогать отказался, заявил, что я сам вырою себе могилу, собственными руками, если пойду на поводу. Но и мешать не стал, а это показательно. Сходил глянул, как живется его бывшему врагу, и взгляд его сразу сделался больным и напряженным. Я его даже понимаю, сам не хотел во все это лезть, боялся отслеживать, как Инквизиторы «перевоспитывают» своих исправляющихся. Вляпался я случайно: документы требовалось сходить подписать, направили к Максиму, бывшему «дикарю». А там… Там Завулон, сидящий в кресле. Почему-то меня добила именно его ссутулившаяся поза. Вообще-то он выглядел неплохо, похудел вот только еще больше, глаза запали, но держался бодро, ни следов побоев или пыток, ни других отметин. Лишь на левом запястье браслет, блокирующий магию, и синюшные позвонки на шее да чуть ниже. Максим пыжился, всячески демонстрировал, кто теперь хозяин положения. И самое ужасное, Завулон реагировал на каждое его движение, на каждый жест — непроизвольно, опасливо не выпуская из поля своего зрения. Казалось, мог бы встать и выйти из комнаты, сбежать, ведь не привязан же, раз так некомфортно подчиняться хозяину в моем присутствии, но, наверно, гордость не позволяла. Как гордость в нем еще теплится — большой вопрос. Вопрос, который задам ему в первую очередь. 

Я настолько опешил от увиденного, что попросил чем-нибудь промочить горло, ибо внутри все пересохло и язык мне не подчинялся. Законы гостеприимства святы, «дикарь» вышел. А Завулон сверкнул глазами, сощурился и так ровно, почти без эмоций в голосе сказал: «Я не прочь сменить хозяина. Смелости-то хватит, Городецкий?»

Я так и ушел, не сказав ему ни слова. И смотреть больше не мог в его сторону. Сначала безумно хотелось как-нибудь разозлить Завулона, хоть на миг увидеть его прежнего, выпендрежного и язвительного. Потом хотелось врезать Максиму и утащить в сумрак с концами. Но на Завулоне должны быть следящие инквизиторские чары, и вряд ли такой расклад пошел бы кому-то на пользу. Право на рабство мордобитием не ликвидировать. 

И вот теперь я пытаюсь всем доказать, что смелости мне хватит. И что имею право желать и оспаривать. Инквизитор вслух рассуждает, как я молод, и что Завулон мне не по зубам, и наверняка придется Гесера привлекать как независимого наблюдателя. Я нетерпеливо жду. Могу представить, как мерцает сейчас моя аура; если откажут, я намерен вызвать «дикаря» на бой по обряду, и пусть будет, что будет. Рабы по закону достаются победителю. Наверно, Завулон все это легко просчитал и сейчас предвкушающе потирает руки, и Гесер прав, да только важно не это. Важно, что Завулону хватило наглости просить о помощи.

Меня просить. А ведь когда-то он поклялся, что просить буду я. 

Я не просил. И он ждал. Очень долго ждал. А теперь все на откуп моему выбору. Да или нет. Нет или да. 

Впрочем, Завулон знал ответ заранее. Еще до того, как задал свой вопрос. 

Заявка, хотя и неохотно, но подписана, и пальцы у меня почти не дрожат. 

Все-таки «да». Да. Всегда будет — да. И отчего-то теперь дышится свободнее.


	2. Глава 1

Антон сильно ошибался, когда думал, что будет достаточно просто забрать Завулона у его бывшего хозяина и поселить у себя. Казалось бы, что проще: подписать положенные бумаги, замкнуть на ручном браслете Завулона заклинание тотального контроля и пообещать доставку требуемых отчетов инквизиторам раз в неделю. Но не тут-то было: Завулон умудрялся огорошивать по сто раз на дню. Он никогда не исчезал из поля видимости насовсем, сверлил спину тяжелым взглядом и все время пытался завязать разговор на любую тему, не касающуюся напрямую его рабского положения.   
Антон же предпочитал не думать, не вспоминать о нем вообще. Несколько неприятных бесед с инквизиторами дали понять, насколько сильно все уверены в его быстром провале и что Завулон, хотя и мечтает облегчить свою участь за счет Городецкого, все равно будет тщательно контролироваться специальной комиссией и за любую свою провинность жестоко расплачиваться помимо желания нового хозяина. В итоге постоянное ожидание худшего измотало Антона настолько, что все стало раздражать. 

— Городецкий, выглядишь устало, — заявил Завулон, усаживаясь на стул в кабинете Антона. Вернее, в том закутке, отгороженном ширмой от кухни, который Антон считал своим рабочим местом. Брезгливая мина Завулона свидетельствовала о том, что так жить нельзя. Рабу, которому по распоряжению инквизиторов положена отдельная комната, якобы совсем не улыбалось торчать в этом «кабинете» и созерцать натужную мыслительную деятельность своего хозяина. — Помочь с документами?

Антон раздраженно повел плечом, отсортировывая графики посещаемости, которые должен был завтра сдать Гесеру. 

— Уйди куда-нибудь, мне надо поработать. — Завулон приподнял брови, но с места, однако, не сдвинулся. — Уйди в пределах этой квартиры, разумеется, — тут же поправился Антон, сообразив, с какой выгодой может истолковать раб такое распоряжение. Сбежит еще куда-нибудь, потом дергайся, ищи. 

— Скучно у тебя здесь, хоть вешайся. Может, еще какое распоряжение будет? Более внятное? И… более приятное для нас обоих? 

Антон непонимающе вскинул на Завулона глаза, свернув окно с расчетными таблицами. 

— Ты непрактичен. Впрочем, как всегда, — ничуть не сбавляя напора, продолжил Завулон. — Любой на твоем месте не упустил бы случая поквитаться. Я у тебя здесь уже два дня. И?

— Тебя заставить вылизать полы? Или наколдовать пыточный стул и посмотреть, насколько тебя хватит? 

Завулон недовольно поморщился. Но видя, что Антон больше не фонтанирует идеями, поднялся и скользнул к стене, чтобы оказаться вплотную к нему сидящему. Крутанул стул, разворачивая Антона к себе лицом. 

— Все, что тебе захочется.

Антон моргнул, но решил, что воспользоваться блокатором на браслете еще рано, раб зашел недостаточно далеко, чтобы был повод испугаться и забить тревогу. 

— Городецкий, я могу сделать все, что тебе захочется, — его тон стал ниже и куда более интимнее, Антон даже сглотнул, почувствовав в горле комок и ощутив предательскую дрожь в пальцах. — В том числе такое, что приказывать тебе будет в сладость и в сплошное удовольствие… 

— Так Максим тебя вздрючивал именно за это? — Антон кашлянул, пытаясь избавиться от неуместного першения в горле. И с чего вдруг организм впал в ступор и спешит подчиниться завлекающему тембру голоса Завулона? — За неуместную инициативу? За попытку дешево купить расположение? Затем ты не упустишь возможность что-то выпросить или снять какие-то ограничения? 

Лицо Завулона напряглось, но почти сразу разгладилось, больше не выдавая ни единой его эмоции. Он продолжал завораживающе усмехаться, однако глаза стали холодными, едкими. 

— И насколько дорогой должна быть цена, чтобы я смог, как ты выразился, купить расположение? Раз дешевое тебя не устраивает? 

Антон уже был готов отдать приказ убираться и хотел грубо оттолкнуть Завулона, но тот резко наклонился к самому уху и шепнул: 

— Я ведь чувствую, чего и как ты хочешь. Я всех чувствую. Всегда. А о твоих возможных пристрастиях я давно наводил справки, была причина. Да и потребность была. 

— Лучше бы я позволил тебе помочь мне с документами, когда ты вначале предложил, — Антон вывернулся, поднимаясь и отодвигая стул. — Отсортируй, распечатай и разложи по файлам, — распорядился он, щелчком клавиш разворачивая на экране каскад таблиц. — Раз уж у тебя такая потребность произвести на меня впечатление. А я спать. Завтра придумаю что-нибудь, чтобы убить твою скуку. Иначе придется в отчете для инквизиторов писать, что раб распоясался. 

— Ты не напишешь, — сказал ему в спину Завулон, занимая место за компьютером. — Иначе признаешь свою слабость и что не справляешься со мной. Хотя я не возражаю, моей репутации это пойдет только на пользу. 

**  
На следующий день Гесер долго бросал встревоженные взгляды за спину Антону, туда, где тихо, словно тень, сидел Завулон. Он теперь почти всегда сопровождал Антона, потому как его одного оставлять в квартире Антон опасался. В промежутке между совещаниями и разборами служебных ситуаций Гесер тихо, чтобы другие не расслышали, спросил:

— Антон, ты внимательно изучил инструкцию о стандартах содержания рабов? 

— Я обеспечил его всеми необходимыми условиями существования, и если его что-то не устраивает… 

— Он на последней стадии истощения. Браслет пьет его силы, ты ведь в курсе? 

Антон неопределенно повел плечами. Он догадывался, что заклинание тотального подчинения должно питаться за счет магии раба, подавляя ее и заодно препятствуя возможности воспользоваться силой сумрака вопреки желанию хозяина. Завулон и раньше был бледен как мел и лихорадочно сверкал глазами, и Антон решил, что причина этому простое нервное перенапряжение и унизительное положение, в котором Завулон оказался. Наверняка его распирает от возмущения, что он вынужден подчиняться и зависеть от Городецкого, которого когда-то и в грош не ставил. И, скорее всего, считал бездарностью. Если даже раб уверен, что легко обдурит хозяина, неудивительно, если так думают и все остальные. 

— Инквизиторы предусмотрели только один вариант стабилизации здоровья рабов, — сказал Гесер, — их полное соответствие ожиданиям хозяев, — он разъяснял будто малолетке, и оттого Антон против воли чувствовал себя непроходимым тупицей, — то есть рабы должны удовлетворять любые прихоти своих хозяев, причем хотя бы пару раз в сутки. Именно поэтому я отказался, хотя инквизиторы мне предлагали. Я думал, ты в курсе, на что подписываешься.

Час от часу не легче. Антон попытался представить, чего мог бы сам хотеть от Завулона, и ошарашенно моргнул. Думать, что тот выполнял по приказу «дикаря», и вовсе не хотелось. Хотя… горячая картинка, промелькнувшая в мозгу, скорее была возбуждающей, чем противной. Но его пыл тут же охладила мысль, что Завулон, будучи в подчинении Максима, тоже не блистал здоровьем и самочувствием, значит, либо плохо предугадывал хозяйские желания, либо намеренно их игнорировал и не подчинялся. Вряд ли единственной искренней потребностью бывшего хозяина было желание не замечать своего раба и видеть его как можно реже. Антон злорадно подумал, что Максиму обламывалось. Очень часто что-то обламывалось, раз он столь вызывающе демонстрировал свою власть во время визита Антона. Так надрываются, когда выдают желаемое за действительное. И настроение у Антона резко подскочило: всегда есть повод проверить, как часто будет обламываться ему самому. И наоборот.


	3. Глава 2

Когда они вернулись домой, Антон внимательнее пригляделся к своему рабу, теперь и сам подмечая признаки сильнейшего истощения. Завулон отчего-то игнорировал все взгляды, обращенные на него, и больше не пытался предложить свои услуги. Скука его донимала все больше, и он часто сидел, просто опершись на стену, прикрыв глаза и будто по сотому кругу что-то прокручивая в своей памяти. Так заключенные в одиночной камере обречены проделывать бессмысленные вычисления в уме, лишь бы не свихнуться от бездействия. 

Антон запретил себе его жалеть и громко хлопнул дверью в зал. Спальню пришлось уступить рабу, чтобы все инквизиторские формальности так называемых «норм проживания» соблюсти, и Завулон принял это как должное, хотя и морщился брезгливо, разглядывая кровать и шкаф. 

— Я здесь ненадолго, — заявил он. Антон спорить не стал. Кто знает, может, через пару недель непреодолимо захочется его придушить, и тогда действительно будет то самое «ненадолго». 

Антон ворочался на диване, пружины скрипели, и невеселые мысли не давали заснуть. По сути, Завулон сам напросился к нему в подчинение. Зачем? Теория инквизиторов правдоподобна, но, зная хитромудрый характер Завулона, легко предположить, что его расчет повязан еще на каком-то личном интересе. И чтобы свести конфликт к минимуму, чтобы не проиграть, Антону придется вести себя непредсказуемо. Предугадывать ход мыслей Завулона и делать с точностью наоборот. Вот сейчас, к примеру, чем занят раб? Спит? Вряд ли. Наверняка строит козни и усмехается. 

Антон тихо поднялся и прокрался к двери в соседнюю комнату. Завулон спал. Расслабленно и удивительно безмятежно. «Вот он твой проигрыш, Городецкий, — подумал Антон, — раб совсем не боится своего хозяина». Впрочем, Антон Завулона тоже не шибко опасался. Хотя должен был. 

**

Горячие руки уверенно ласкали, а язык проделывал такое, на что фантазии Антона никогда не хватило бы. Он то ли парил, то ли падал в какую-то бездну, и лишь жесткие складки простыни под пальцами не давали совсем потерять голову. То, что это всего лишь сон, Антон понял, открыв глаза и тут же зажмурившись от светящегося в темноте монитора телефона. Сообщение об отложенном на завтра совещании. В два ночи. Молодцы, ничего не скажешь. Надо срочно переписать автобот рассылки офисных новостей. Пусть присылают не раньше пяти, и точка. Антон проморгался и обернулся. Он всегда чутко реагировал на любые направленные на него взгляды. Завулон сидел в кресле у стены и смотрел так же, как во сне: в синих глазах читалось чуть ли не научное любопытство и подавляющее, придавливающее, как стопудовый камень, превосходство. Так изучают реакцию лабораторной крысы, когда впрыскивают редкий яд и спешат зафиксировать все проявления предсмертной агонии. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло спросил Антон. Горло саднило так, будто он кричал целую вечность. Или же стонал, не отдавая себе отчета. — Я не позволял заходить сюда. 

— «Можешь пользоваться всем, чем захочется». Ты так сказал, когда привел меня. Если боишься последствий, учись правильно и четко формулировать свои распоряжения, Городецкий. 

— Ты воздействовал на меня? — Антон вспомнил обрывки сна и поймал себя на том, что желал бы досмотреть концовку. — Что за сон ты мне навел? — возмущения в голосе было меньше, чем хотелось бы. 

— Я не могу влиять на хозяина, Городецкий. Я думал, что ты уточнил все детали если уж не у инквизиторов, так хотя бы у Гесера. Ты никогда не читаешь инструкцию, когда покупаешь себе игрушку? 

— Игрушка напросилась сама. И очень жалобно смотрела, между прочим. Так что ты тут делаешь? 

Глаза Завулона сузились, будто он получил болезненный удар. Не думал, что смотрелся жалко в компании своего бывшего хозяина? Или не ожидал, что Антон легко расшифрует крик о помощи? В сонном состоянии не очень-то хотелось гадать, чего здесь больше. И Антон прикрыл глаза, ожидая ответа. Завулон не мог не чувствовать, что хозяин настаивает. 

— Смотрел. Смотрел, как ты спишь. Разве это запрещено правилами? 

— Моими — да. 

— Снилось тебе что-то приятное, — Антон даже с закрытыми глазами и сквозь ленивую дрему догадался, что у Завулона сменилось настроение и он опять начал шутить. — Что, Гесер зарплату добавил? Ты стонал, что тебе мало. Просил еще. 

— Уйди, — беззлобно велел Антон. — Я должен выспаться. Уйди. — Он запустил подушкой наугад и, засыпая, услышал тихий смех.


	4. Глава 3

— Итак, обсудим правила подробнее. Мои правила, — сказал Антон утром, сидя за кухонным столом и с аппетитом поглощая горячие, румяные гренки. Завулон настороженно предложил приготовить завтрак, ожидая, видимо, что Антону идея не понравится и он запретит, как всегда, даже не дослушав. Но у Антона ужасно болела голова, и на споры не было сил. Потом оказалось, что это приятно, когда готовят специально для тебя. Причем так вкусно, что готов проглотить тонну, а то и больше. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше: Завулону вроде не в тягость и ему будет чем заняться. Готовить он любит, это сразу видно. 

— Я весь внимание. 

— Ты не заходишь в мою комнату. Вообще. 

Завулон замер и уставился на него как на идиота. 

— Точность формулировки, помнишь? Должна быть точность. И понимание последствий, — наконец сказал он, видя, что Антон не понимает, к чему такая странная заминка. 

— Объясни, — милостиво согласился Антон, доедая очередную гренку. В тарелке осталась лишь одна, и хотелось и ее, но Антон вспомнил, что его раб еще не ел и, наверно, стоило предложить ему. Вернее, распорядиться, чтобы он тоже позавтракал. Что это можно, что хозяин не возражает. Как все сложно. Приходится отслеживать буквально все: не забывать, что разрешать, что приказывать, в чем ограничивать свободу. — Объясняй и ешь. 

Завулон сначала выразительно глянул на давно сломанную кофеварку, затем недовольно поджал губы на старый заварной чайник и кончившуюся упаковку заварочных пакетиков и лишь затем просто прошел, налил себе холодной воды из-под крана и устроился за столом напротив. 

— Не помешало бы купить хоть каких-то продуктов. Соков. Кофе. 

— Объясни, — с нажимом напомнил Антон. 

— Твоя комната, в которую мне не заходить. Во-первых, если по сути, то вся квартира — твоя и формально такое распоряжение подразумевает, что мне нельзя находиться вообще нигде, кроме лестничной площадки. 

— Ой, только не говори, что ты не понял смысл моего приказа. Раб в состоянии верно истолковать любую фразу своего хозяина. 

— Попытаться это сделать, — терпеливо поправил его Завулон. 

Антон подметил эту непривычную для Завулона терпеливость. Интересно, за год можно настолько перестроиться, чтобы когда-то ненавистные тебе качества характера теперь стали частью твоей натуры? Инквизиторы это имели в виду, когда говорили о «перевоспитании» Темных, которых определили в статус рабов? Потому как одну треть Темных они не перевоспитывают и оставили им полную свободу. Ну или выдали бумажку, подтверждающую, что теперь они Серые, а не Темные. 

— Я могу попытаться растолковать твое краткое распоряжение, но если ошибусь, то мне будет положено наказание. Мысли твои прочитать я теперь не смогу, аура тоже не подсказка, магия блокируется, так что, сам понимаешь, шансы у меня невелики, — говорил Завулон, так и не притрагиваясь к румяному кусочку хлеба. Хотя жадно сглатывал. 

— Ешь, — приказал Антон и подвинул к нему тарелку. 

— Это не восстановит моих сил, скорее наоборот. 

— Почему? 

— Я угодил тебе с завтраком, и браслет позволил мне подпитаться немного магией. Это первая подпитка за последнюю неделю. Хватит ненадолго, но хоть что-то. Ты хочешь ее доесть, поэтому, выполняя твой приказ, я противоречу твоему же желанию. И это отнимет магию, которую я только что получил. Потому я предпочту поголодать. 

— Хочешь сказать, что я должен тебе скармливать то, чего я сам не желаю? 

Завулон помедлил немного, потом все-таки уклончиво согласился:

— Как вариант. 

— Ладно. Так что там «во-вторых» с приказом про мою комнату? 

— Она проходная, — усмехнулся во всю свою пасть Завулон. Теперь его что-то забавляло. Не иначе как непроходимая тупость своего хозяина. — Спальню ты выделил мне, наверно по факту теперь она числится моей. Но чтобы мне попасть куда-то еще, в том числе в уборную или кухню, я вынужден пересекать «твою» комнату. Или ты предлагаешь мне это делать, выбираясь через окно и по пожарной лестнице? 

Антон поспешно отрицательно качнул головой. Сколько лишних проблем с этим рабством. Чтоб он сгорел, тот, кто его придумал! 

— Как эту проблему решил Максим? — Антон попытался пойти легким путем. Если до него уже придумано, почему бы не воспользоваться? 

— О, очень занятно. Начать с того, что он первую неделю потратил на составление свода правил и его распечатку. Затем мне было велено заучить и следовать в последовательности приоритета. 

— Это как? — не понял Антон. 

— Ты же программист. Алгоритмическая логика. «Если… то, иначе — тогда…» Было противно. Но не скучно, надо признать. 

Антон нахмурился, пытаясь сформулировать. 

— Если тебе захочется посмотреть, как я сплю, то ты не должен этого делать, я запрещаю. Иначе… Но если будет необходимость пройти в кухню за стаканом воды, то это позволительно. Иначе… 

Завулон кивнул, ведя пальцем по краю стакана с водой. Он снисходительно улыбнулся. Странная манера поощрять хозяина за сообразительность. Антон даже разозлился на это, но вида старался не показывать. 

— А реально все просчитать и предусмотреть за неделю? Все? Ну там, не забыть разрешить дышать рабу или чувствовать обиду? — удивился Антон. Ему заранее поплохело от перспективы все прописать на бумаге. 

— Смешно? Мне сначала тоже было смешно. Очень. Пока один из его приказов не стал конфликтовать с приказом того же порядка. Антон, ты когда-нибудь видел, как развоплощают? Судя по твоему делу — видел. Вот это почти то же самое: десяток минут на грани развоплощения, пока до хозяина доходит, что он теряет раба, и он меняет формулировку. И так на протяжении нескольких недель. — Когда Завулон говорил, голос у него был ровный, почти без эмоций. Только тень некогда пережитой боли. И беспомощности. 

Антон встал и, чтобы был повод отвернуться, потому как смотреть в его остановившиеся глаза казалось невыносимым, подошел к холодильнику. Извлек оттуда кусок старого сыра, помидор, чудом обнаружившийся там, и остатки сливок — и поставил перед Завулоном. 

— Этого я точно не хочу, так что магию не высосет. А вечером по дороге купим что-нибудь из быстроеды. Будешь паинькой — позволю самому ходить в маркет. 

— Вот спасибо, — огрызнулся Завулон, почему-то не обрадовавшись такому обещанию. Но на еду набросился, почти не жуя. 

Антон вышел, не в силах смотреть на это. Ну и чтобы не мешать.


	5. Глава 4

Сложность была не в том, чтобы придумать, чем занять Завулона, а в том, чтобы это не противоречило логике. Да еще так, чтобы изощренный ум теперешнего раба не сделал из простого приказа тех выводов, которые там даже и не подразумевались. 

Ему надо подпитываться магией и чтобы браслет не препятствовал этому? И значит, чтобы хозяин приказывал то, что сам действительно хочет? Вот в этом и была вся сложность. Антон уже и забыл, как можно чего-то хотеть. Повседневные мелочи — это на автомате, даже и не понятно, хочется ли или просто надо. Что еще? Неторопливые вечерние беседы, когда выключается свет и просто смотришь в потолок, а там блики от фар проезжающих мимо машин? И чтобы кто-то позвонил. Просто потому что. Позвонил. Антон представил, как приказывает Завулону вечером звонить ему из другой комнаты, и забился в конвульсиях горького смеха. Не везет Завулону: то Максим в хозяевах, то обделенный фантазией Городецкий. Может, Гесера уговорить забрать его себе? Все больше пользы. Хотя нет, они ж сумеют идейно поцапаться, да так, что весь мир рухнет. Гесер не зря боится стать ему хозяином. 

А с другой стороны, Завулон уже манипулирует Антоном. Какая самая предсказуемая реакция Светлого, если надрывно рассказать об издевательствах над собой? Правильно — абстрактное чувство вины. И через это чувство очень легко получить желаемое. Все просто, вот прямо до смешного. Антон купился сразу же. Позорище. 

**  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Антон вечером, когда они вместе вернулись из его офиса, купили какие-то малоаппетитные гамбургеры и сжевали, не глядя друг на друга и уставившись в телефон. Вернее, это Антон просматривал сумеречные новости по телефону, а Завулон просто лениво зыркал в темнеющее окно. 

— В смысле? — удивленно спросил Завулон. — От Гесера?

— При чем тут Гесер? — теперь удивился уже Антон. — Вообще. Чего хочешь? 

Глаза Завулона сузились, он весь напрягся. Продешевить боялся, что ли? 

— Твой ноутбук, — но тут же исправился, — всего на час. Хочу отследить изменения в структуре инквизиции. И кто в верхушку пробился. 

Антон растерялся. Сам ведь спросил, потому отказать будет жестоко. Но ведь запрещено, и Завулон это знает. У рабов нет доступа ни к какой информации. Интересно, как сам Завулон ответил бы на его месте? «Не наглей, Городецкий!», «заслужи сначала» и что-то в этом духе? 

— Понятно, — сказал Завулон. — Можешь даже не отвечать. Забыли. 

Антон постоял еще на пороге его комнаты и так молча и вышел. Завулон в вопросе желаний ничуть не помощник, ясно. 

Антон уже задремал на своем неудобном диване, когда Завулон кашлянул у дверного косяка. 

— М? 

— Если я сяду в кресло напротив, но смотреть не буду, это не запрещается? 

От сна даже и следа не осталось. 

— Зачем? 

— Ты кричишь во сне, и я не могу заснуть. Когда я рядом — ты успокаиваешься. И как еще соседи не потребовали, чтобы ты съехал и перестал им мешать? А вообще я не против съехать: купи квартиру получше, просторнее и удобнее. И кухню помогу оборудовать так, чтобы никаких хлопот. Хочешь? 

Антон смотрел на его голые ступни с тонкими лодыжками, на выцветшие пижамные штаны, которые выдал среди прочего необходимого минимума, и думал, что тихо сходит с ума: Великий маг, который проворачивал большие дела, отвоевывал пророка у Тигра, когда-то дружил и цапался с Абсолютным Мерлином и щелчком пальцев расщеплял древнего шамана, теперь стоит напротив, усталый, бессильный и несчастный. Свихивающийся от безделья. Интересно, что ему снится? Кто? Или просто темные провалы вместо отдыха? 

— Ну, так как? 

— Я же не смогу тебе запретить думать про меня и как я кричу, если велю отправиться в свою комнату? 

Завулон неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Вся прелесть нашего положения в том, Антон, что ты можешь мне приказывать, и не факт, что мне прямо все не понравится. Если найти компромисс, то это будет приятным для нас обоих. Я даже готов подсказать. 

— Ноутбук? — предложил относительно безопасный вариант Антон. 

— Ты смотришь и читаешь вслух. Но не запрещаешь мне слушать. Формально ни одно из правил для рабов не будет нарушено. 

— А какая мне выгода? — спросил Антон, опять попытавшись представить, как повел бы себя Завулон на его месте. 

— Так мы сейчас поищем варианты, чтобы тебе было в удовольствие, — оживился Завулон, заходя теперь в комнату без опаски и присаживаясь прямо на пол у спинки дивана, неподалеку от Антона. При желании он мог даже положить ладонь ему на колено, если захотел бы, конечно. 

К удивлению Антона, такая наглость раба совсем не вызвала раздражения. И даже опасения. Просто стало комфортнее. Он привык, что при встречах с Завулоном, которые были частыми в прошлом, инициатива всегда исходила от него, а Антон просто подстраивался. Или просто хамил и уходил — когда хотелось казаться оскорбленным. И Завулон всегда посмеивался в спину. Высокомерно и довольно, будто мог в любой момент заставить вернуться, но не делал этого из вредности. Или из тактичности. Хотя какая тактичность может быть у Темного? Из вредности, только из-за нее, не иначе. 

Антон подхватил ноутбук с края стола — тянуться было недалеко — и вывел из спящего режима. Активировал магию и загрузил первую новостную страницу. 

— ЧП в центре рабов на Сокольниках, — начал зачитывать он. — Два пациента в ожоговом центре. Приставлена охрана. Запрос на перевод в другой город одного из Инквизиторов, — продолжил он просматривать ленту. 

Завулон так и сидел молча, только голову удобнее устроил на боковине дивана. 

— Смотри-ка, Гесер принялся курировать рабов, находящихся в единоличном владении. Еще в обед никто не знал этого. 

— Он явно по твою душу, Городецкий. Либо совесть взыграла, либо Инквизиторы настояли. Но приставить только к тебе было бы подозрительным. 

— Ты хотел сказать, что приставить именно к тебе? — огрызнулся Антон. 

— Нет, — жестко сказал Завулон. — Если из-за меня он не подсуетился сразу, значит, ему это неинтересно. А за тебя испугался, как пить дать. 

Антон хмыкнул. Дальше он читал в тишине, и, судя по всему, новостей, нужных Завулону, не было. Про Инквизиторов больше ничего не писали. 

Антон протер сонные глаза, повертел головой — шея ужасно затекла. Усталость накатила такая, будто вечность не спал. 

Завулон вдруг поднялся, зашел за спинку дивана слева, и его теплые ладони опустились на плечи Антона. Тот хотел было возмутиться и отстраниться, но сильные пальцы принялись приятно массировать и приносили неожиданное облегчение. 

— Это плата, — выдохнул на ухо Завулон. — Расслабься. Не съем я тебя. Ты же хочешь, чтобы тебе понравилось? Я отлично делаю массаж. А в свою очередь хочу, чтобы браслет дал мне еще немного подпитаться магией. Не жадничай. 

Антон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но быстро передумал. В самом деле, если он будет испуганно шарахаться от каждого прикосновения Завулона, то о всей этой затее с рабством и собственничеством можно забыть сразу. Надо учиться подчинять и распоряжаться и чтобы Завулон принимал это как должное — иначе грош цена Антону Городецкому.


	6. Глава 5

Антон с удовольствием уплетал какой-то замысловатый салат на завтрак и подмечал, что сегодня Завулон выглядит бодрее. Голова была легкой и не болела, в отличие от предыдущей недели. Вспоминать, как понравился вчера массаж, категорически не хотелось — Завулон не должен заподозрить, что мастер своего дела. По крайней мере, что теперь так думает Антон. Музыка на мобильнике что-то тихо бубнила про паранойю и привыкание, про то, как ощупью узнают друг друга… Настроение было хорошим. Даже Завулон немного расслабился, сидя у окна на высокой табуретке и нахохлившись, будто старый стервятник. 

— Ты мог бы получить немалую выгоду от ситуации, — сказал Завулон. 

— От которой в этот раз? — Антон щелкнул по клавише ноута, отправляя на печать сводку свежих новостей. Надо же чем-то занять Завулона. А новости он любит. 

— Конфискация, — процедил он так, будто это слово обжигало ему язык. 

Антон оторвался от браузера и вскинул на него глаза. 

— Магические артефакты, личные коллекции, содержимое сейфов — все, что конфисковали Инквизиторы, но по факту должно принадлежать хозяевам. Я удивляюсь, как это Гесер не прибрал к рукам кого-то из московских Темных. Один подвальный сейф бывшего Дневного Дозора чего только стоит. Гесер не мог не наложить на него лапу. Так почему не вытребовал себе раба? 

Антон непонимающе нахмурился. 

— Попробуй отбери что-то у Инквизиторов. И ты сейчас за чьи именно артефакты печешься? За свои? 

— Часть из них уникальна, — лениво и будто бы равнодушно сказал Завулон.

— Зачем мне Темные амулеты? Что я с ними буду делать? 

— Если магическая вещица сделана качественно и по всем правилам, мастерски, то с годами она лишь прибавляет в цене. Артефакты — это инвестиции, Городецкий. 

— Это ты сейчас так ненавязчиво разрекламировал себя как профи по амулетам силы и прочего? 

— Приворотным и отворотным, защитным и пьющим силу у недругов, — кивнул Завулон. — Есть и коллекция запечатанных погодных катаклизмов, если захочется поразвлечься. 

— Да ты затейник, — беззлобно съязвил Антон. — Как же их заполучить? И главное: во что мне это обойдется?

— Ты не умеешь пользоваться ситуацией, Антон, — тон Завулона сделался более искренним. — Ты каким образом выпросил меня у Инквизиторов? Будь я на твоем месте, ободрал бы их как липку, еще и солнце в придачу унес. И луну. Просто пойди — и потребуй. И требуй больше необходимого, часть они все равно уторгуют. 

— А тебе самому какая выгода?

— Считай, что я просто сегодня в хорошем настроении. 

Антон отключил ноутбук, захлопнул крышку и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Всегда есть что-то еще. Говори. 

— Подкуп, Антош. Простой подкуп тебя. 

Антон поморщился.

— Не называй меня так. Так что тебе надо? 

Завулон замялся, якобы подбирая слова. Но, скорее всего, давно все обдумал. 

— Маг, что выше по силе, всегда мог сделать амулет-оберег для другого. Помнишь Эдинбург? Защита. Связь. Покровительство. Мне хотелось бы такой. Хозяин может сделать это. И инквизиторы будут не в силах его отобрать. 

Антон, конечно, помнил. И амулет, и заинтересованность Завулона, и его сомнительную помощь. И девочку-оборотня, пожертвовавшую собой. Что ж, Завулон напомнил о неоплаченном долге. Хотя тогда и была договоренность, что Антону не придется расплачиваться. Темный, что с него возьмешь. 

— Мог бы просто попросить, — сквозь зубы процедил Антон, бросая ему на колени распечатанные листы с новостями. 

Завулон ничуть не смутился. 

— Я устал ждать, когда ты сам догадаешься. 

— Догадаюсь для чего? — крикнул Антон, подскакивая и хватая его за шиворот. — Догадаюсь позволить тебе сесть мне на шею, и ты разом напомнишь мне обо всех долгах, которые, по сути, ими и не являются? Еще и обязательства Гесера взвалишь на меня? Всего Дозора? Всех ваших интриг, что накручивали веками? Надавишь на совесть, выпотрошишь меня своими несчастными взглядами? И решишь, что все, теперь я стану шелковым и начну плясать под твою дудку? Зачем мне это? Зачем?!

Завулон смотрел не моргая, с каждым мгновением будто бы все больше утягивая куда-то вглубь, туда, где давно нет жизни и невозможно дышать. Антон потряс головой, с усилием прерывая зрительный контакт. Вот действительно ж древняя рептилия, опасная и разучившаяся радоваться жизни. Внутри — будто выжженная пустыня. И холод собачий. Антон даже передернул плечами, сбрасывая наваждение. 

— Если воспоминания оказались неприятными, так то не моя вина, — удивленно сказал Завулон, отодвигаясь. Его будто и не задела вспышка Антона. Он грубо вывернулся, выскользнул, словно чешуйчатая рыба, из захвата. И Антон осознал, что даже теперь, такой вот обессиленный и без магии, Завулон все еще остается опасным противником не только на словах. — Мне кажется, ты слишком зацикливаешься на требованиях Инквизиторов. Ну отчитаешься пару раз, что проводишь со мной разъяснительные беседы, и они отстанут. 

Антон покачал головой и вышел из кухни.


End file.
